familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Svyyatoslav Vladimirovich of the Drevilians (c982-1015)
}} Svyatoslav Vladimirovich (circa 982 - 1015 ) - prince Drevlyansky , son of Vladimir Svyatoslavich . Biography Most researchers in the list of Vladimir Svyatoslavich's children put Svyatoslav after Yaroslav. The order of seniority of Vladimir's sons remains debatable. But, if Svyatoslav was Malfrida's son, he most certainly could have been born in 982. On this basis, N. Baumgarten and some other researchers considered Svyatoslav older than Yaroslav. Around 990, Svyatoslav was appointed ruler of the land of the Drevlians. In 1015, after learning about the death of his brothers Boris and Gleb, Svyatoslav left his capital and tried to flee to the Carpathians. The pursuit overtook the prince on the shore of Opier near the present town of Skole. On the banks of the Stryi River, seven of Svyatoslav's sons were killed in the battle, and the village in that place is still called Semiginiv (in memory of the seven dead). The legend tells of the brutal battle between Skole and Grebenov. The entire valley along the Opora was covered with the bodies of the dead. Prince Svyatoslav died in this battle, and his followers refused to enter Svyatopolk's service and settled in the Beskids, setting the beginning of Slavsky. Svyatoslav's daughter (or wife, according to other sources), Paraskovia (Parashka) fled to the top of the mountain and when she was reached by Svyatopolk's soldiers, died, according to legend, by jumping from the top of the mountain. At present the mountain is named in her honor Parashko. Unlike the other two brothers killed by Svyatopolk, Boris and Gleb, Svyatoslav was not sanctified. The death of Svyatoslav and the power struggle between Vladimir's sons deprived the White Croats of their last ally, and the Borzhava and Latorica valleys were annexed by the Hungarians. Heir to the Hungarian throne, Emeric of Hungary, received the title of dux exercitur regis of the Russian brand V.Pashuto tried to prove that the Russian mark is a settlement of the royal guard near the Hungarian capital. We are talking about the settlement of Orosvar (later Orosfolvo, now Orosi) near Vysehrad, where the guardsmen who were guarding the royal palace lived, and their descendants. This guards could have come from the time of Svyatoslav Igorevich, who was an ally of the Hungarians, just as the Russian corps appeared in Byzantium. But one settlement of the guardsmen was not enough for the organization of the Russian mark and the magnificent title of the heir to the throne. The Russian brand could only have been the newly conquered principalities of the White Croats. The Jozhansko-Zemplinsky principality of Labortz was defeated yet Arpad at the turn of the IX-X centuries. At the beginning of the XI century only the Borzhavian principality was preserved , as evidenced by the system of bins on the Hungarian borders. It was the annexation of the Borzhavian principality that could lead to the organization of a separate Russian mark on the lands of Transcarpathia, Pryushivshchina and Nirshaga, which was handed over to the Duke of Imre. . Numerous toponyms (Skole, Slavsk, Svyatoslav (Skole suburbs), Slavkov (the tributary of the Opora), Semigins, Opir (Opor), Svyatoslavle tract, Svyatoslavk river, Svyatoslav's grave) testify to the legend of Svyatoslav's death. Excavations of the mound, called Svyatoslav's grave, even with a critical approach to their results, have certified that this is the burial of a noble vigilante of the 11th century. Perhaps it was Prince Svyatoslav. Now a monument to the work of the famous Lviv sculptor T. Brig is erected on his grave. Family The records can be interpreted in such a way that Svyatoslav's mother was a Czech woman. This can explain the only reliable fact of his biography: in 1015, after his father's death and Svyatopolk's revival, Svyatoslav fled from him "to the Ugra Mountains" (Carpathians), that is, in the direction of the Czech Republic, but Svyatopolk's servants caught up and killed him. Tatishchev calls his mother Malfrida. Василий Никитич Татищев. История Российская. Первая редакция http://kirsoft.com.ru/mir/KSNews_403.htm Nikon's Chronicle reports that in 1002 Svyatoslav had a son, Jan. There is no more information, nor is there any confidence in the veracity of this news. The Svyatoslav's flight through the Carpathians, as well as the name of his son Jan, suggest that his wife could be the daughter of the last Borzhav prince, who with the help of such an alliance hoped to defend the independence of his principality. There is a version that Svyatoslav's wife was a Hungarian princess. V. Shusharin and I. Sheker believe that Svyatoslav Vladimirovich was married to the daughter of Hungarian King Stefan I , to whom she fled in 1015. There is no confirmation of this version in the Hungarian sources. Notes Bibliography *Воейков Ю. Краткое родословное показание ныне здравствующих дворянских фамилий: Лопухиных, Волынских, Воейковых, Булгаковых, Коробановых, Кропотовых, Казаковых, Макаровых, Приклонских и Сабуровых. — М., 1798. — 124 с. *Войтович Л. Генеалогія династій Рюриковичів і Гедиміновичів. — Киев, 1992. — 199 с. Войтович Л. В. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. — ISBN 966-02-1683-1. (укр.) *Войтович Л. Слідами білих хорватів (укр.) // Літопис Червоної Калини. — 1992. — № 5–6. — С. 2–57. *Грушевський М. С. Історія України-Руси. — Киев, 1992. –. — Т. 2. — 633 с. *Карпов А. Ю. Владимир Святой. — М.: Мол. гвардия; Рус. слово, 1997. — 447 с. — (Жизнь замечательных людей: Серия биографий: Вып. 738). — ISBN 5-235-02274-2. *Карпов А. Ю. Ярослав Мудрый. — М.: Мол. гвардия, 2001. — 581 с. — (Жизнь замечательных людей, Вып. 1008(808)). — ISBN 5-235-02435-4. *Мельникова Е. А., Подосинов А. В., Бибиков М. В. Древняя Русь в свете зарубежных источников: *Учеб. пособие для студентов вузов / Под ред. Е. А. Мельниковой. — М.: Логос, 1999. — 606 с. — ISBN 5-88439-088-2. *Назаренко А. В. Древняя Русь на международных путях. — М.: Языки русской культуры, 2001. *Пашуто В. Т. Внешняя политика Древней Руси. — М., 1968. — 472 с. *Устиянович К. Три цікаві загадки. — Чернівці, 1902. — 154 с. *Шекера І. M. Київська Русь XI ст. у міжнародних відносинах. — Киев, 1967. — 240 с. *Шушарин В. П. Русско-венгерские отношения в IX в // Международные связи России до XVII века. — М., 1961. *Györfry G. Zur Geshichte der Eroberung Ochride durch Basileos II (нем.) // Art. / Congres International das Etudes Byzantines, 12-e. — Beograd, 1964. — Bd. 2. — S. 151–159. Category:Died in Skole Category:Killed in battle